30 Minutes
by Wraith Ghost
Summary: Finished: Decisions are made in the aftermath of an attack that may end up costing 2 Cally&Crash their lifes. Meanwhile Kara is fighting a deadly secret of her ownwill Apollo be able to help her in time?
1. 0700 to 0705

**30 Minutes**

**Disclaimer: **don't own a thing

_**All it takes to change one's life is a split second decision. In half-n-hour relationships shall fall-while other's bloom. But one question still remains—will the crew survive this latest Cylon attack? Or will betrayal be their only future?**_

* * *

**Backflash**

_'The day started out as any other. The cylons attacked, we launched vipers to counter them. They sent in their Baystar, we sent in the Galactica. Boring. That is until one rumor set the entire crew against one another.'_

**0700**

* * *

**Hanger bay**

"Cally, Cally!" a voice said once again.

"Sorry Chief," she replied as she ducked her head embarrassment.

"Don't let it happen again," he replied in a threatening tone as he stalked out of the hanger bay.

"Man," she groaned out load.

"Hey Cally, can you give me a hand with Capt. Apollo's viper?" called out one of the deck hands.

"Tyrol mad again?"

"Yeah," she replied as she reached the damaged viper. "What the frak is wrong with everyone?"

* * *

"Frak it, everyone clear out!" yelled Cally as the hanger bay started to collapse around them. She was so intent on making sure that the other's made it to safety that she didn't notice the beam that was falling directly above her.

"Cally move!"

That warning froze her to her position as she looked around to see what was wrong.

"Above you!" called out another voice that was soon followed by a body tackling her out of the way.

"Ah," mumbled Cally as she came to under a collection of beams and shielding. "What happened?"

"You all right?" asked the person who was pressed up against her.

"I'm fine, where are we?"

"Under a couple hundred kilo's of support beams and hull shielding," stated the raptor pilot.

"Crash? I mean sir," she asked stunned. 'Why would he have saved her? He hated her!' "But why?"

"I very well couldn't have let you die," he sounded very shocked that she had thought that he was capable of standing there and watching her die. "Besides-who would I get to bother if something were to happen to you?" he stated with a grimace as a flash of pain shot through his injured side.

Even though the lighting in their temporary prison didn't offer much in the way of light-Cally was still able to see the flash of fear go across the harden pilot's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Crash!" she tried again, as she forced the pilot to look at her.

He replied with a defeated sigh, "It's my side."

"What?" Because of their position she had to use her hand to feel for his injury-when she reached the area, she felt something sticky-blood. "Frak me," she whispered.

* * *

**CIC**

"What happened?"

"Cylons attacked the Port side Hanger bay," stated Tigh as he gave a sheet of paper a brief glance before returning to study it more carefully. "Capt.?"

Meanwhile as Lee was conversing with the damage control officer, he glanced over to where Tigh was and saw him approaching him. 'What the?' he thought as he noticed that Tigh was getting upset. 'Wait a minute-Tigh anything but the harden solider?' As that thought whirled around in his mind-he finally realized that something bad must had happen to his father or to... "Frak me."

"Sir?"

"Nothing," he muttered as he moved to stand by Tigh. "Tyrol can you go oversee the rescue efforts in the hanger bay?"

"Sure thing Col.," he replied as she moved so that Lee was between him and the executive officer.

"Thanks…"

"I'll meet you there in a few-I need to talk with Capt. Apollo."

"What happen? Is it my dad?"

"No."

"Then who…" his voice lead off as a feeling of dread filled his very soul. "Kara."

* * *

**Hanger bay**

Meanwhile in the rubble, Cally was fighting to keep Crash awake-and was not succeeding. "Crash, come on…" she tried once again. "Don't make sick Starbuck on you," she joked as she watched his face for any sign of a reaction. "Don't leave me," she whispered softly.

"Ah," moaned the pilot as he stirred-trying to move but was trapped between metal shielding on his back and something warm and soft beneath him. "Hmm."

"Crash!"

"What?" he whined as he lifted his head to look at the female who had been avoiding him for the past week.

As soon as Cally saw that he was going to be fine-she let him have it. "What were you doing in the hanger bay?" she asked as she tried to tear her thought's away from the way his body felt against hers.

"I was coming to talk to you," he said weary.

"Why? Let me guess-she dumped you."

"Huh," the raptor pilot grinned as he realized just what the problem was-that crazy story. "Are you crazy? Did you really believe that?"

"What?"

"If you want to know what the truth is will you please listen to me-and promise not to interrupt?"

"Ok," she replied as she twisted around to get comfortable.

"Starbuck was helping me with a problem."

"What?"

"You promised."

"Right."

"I asked her how to ah…how to…how to ask a girl to ah…" the usually cocky pilot, turned a shade of bright red as he looked over his shoulder-at anything but the girl who was trapped with him.

"Crash…dating tips?" Cally couldn't believe that the high and mighty Crashdown-was asking how to ask a girl out on a date!

"No! Yes-I didn't want to mess it up-I really like her," he sighed as he stretched his body so that he could feel every inch of the female that he was pressed up against.

"Mm," mumbled Cally as she enjoyed the sensation of having Crash up close and personnel. What a second? Did he say really like!

"Hey! Stop moving-I thought you really like this girl!"

"I do!"

"Then why are you feeling me up?" she yelled.

The pilot looked shell shocked for a minute as though he couldn't understand what she was talking about.

"Don't tell me that you already forgot about her!"

"Never!" he replied as he leaned down and briefly touched his lips to hers.

For a moment-all she could do was lay there as he kissed her senseless. Suddenly she tore her mouth away from his as she screamed, "What the frak do you think that your doing, Crash?"

"Ah…kissing you?"

"I know that-but why?"

"Cause I like you-and this will-in all probability, be my last chance to- since you think I have something going on with the CAG's girlfriend."

"Crash…"

"Yeah Cal?"

"Who-were you talking about?"

A weary sigh escaped from the harden pilot as he answered her question, "It's…you."

* * *

**Life Bay**

"How is she Doc?"

"Not so good Capt. Apollo if she doesn't improve within the next few hours. I fear that we may lose her."

* * *

**0705**

**TBC**

_I'm evil-so only 5 minutes have passed so far-i.e. this is based on real case time limits, so everything written can happen in only 5 minutes—please R&R—I'll update as soon as I get 5 reviews. That's it I'll only need 5. And let me tell you this-this story hasn't even started yet._

**Next chapter: **0705-0710ten minutes have passed since the Cylon attack wave—will they ever find Cally & Crash? And what happened to Kara?


	2. 0705 to 0710

**30 Minutes**

_Chapter II__: 0705 to 0710_

**Disclaimer: **don't own a thing

**Reviews:**

_cbprice25-thanx_

_Neema-glad u liked it_

_Lilrebelgirl-promise_

_adafrog-u r going 2 like next chap_

_Cait-sorry 4 the wait_

_tomygirl-here's the next 5_

_Darlian-hope u enjoy_

_Kuzzz-glad u do_

_Tracey-here u go_

_Legolanderin-glad u enjoyed it_

_crookedpen-because in 5 mins an empire can fall if u rush the army_

_Gem-thanks_

* * *

**reading tip: **_each section is labled with the location of where that scene is taking place. _

_examples: Life Station----- docs&injuriedCIC----officers&comm&col Hanger Bay--------pilots&mecs&tyrol_

_rubble----cally&crashdown_

**terms that you will see throughout this story**

_KIA-killed in action_

_MIA- missing in action_

_SOP- standard operation procedure_

_bulkhead-wall_

* * *

All it takes to change one's life is a split second decision. In half-n-hour relationships shall fall-while other's bloom. But one question still remains—will the crew survive this latest Cylon attack? Or will betrayal be their only future?**

* * *

****Backflash**

_'The day started out as any other. The cylons attacked, we launched vipers to counter them. They sent in their Baystar, we sent in the Galactica. Boring. That is until one rumor set the entire crew against one another.'_

* * *

**0705**

**Life Station**

"Doc, we got more coming in!" yelled out the soot-covered soldier as he helped to bandage a second-degree burn.

"Frak," muttered the doctor as he headed over to the door to see the new arrivals. "Separate into three categories; bandage those who are able to return to duty, next anyone with a broken limb or minor injury, lastly anyone who requires surgery."

"You got it doc."

"Thank you," he stated as he turned around to go check on his current patient: Lt. Kara Thrace.

"Captain?" He called out hesitantly as he entered the med room.

"Yeah?"

"Captain, they are currently compiling a list of the last known positions of people who are listed as MIA."

"KIAs?"

"One-hundred thirty-seven. There is also fourteen listed as being MIA…"as he said this last part he voiced was toned out by the usual closed off CAG.

* * *

**Underneath the rubble**

How long? How long had they been trapped under the rubble? It seemed like hours yet in reality it had only been a few minutes> The pointless thoughts flashed threw her mind as she tried to redirect her mind from the well-built raptor pilot who was currently resting atop of her.

What was taking them so long> A sudden moaning drew her attention to her companion. "Lords of Kobal hear my prayer…

"Please don't let him die."

* * *

**Hanger Bay**

"Alright people listen up, we have exactly ten minutes to clear this entire bay before they open up the bay doors to put out the fires," yelled Tyrol as he silently took count of the group before him.

"Let's do this!"

"Hurry up people," said Tyrol as stopped by Col. Tigh, "All are accounted for except two."

"Who?"

"Specialist Cally and Lt. Crashdown."

"Where were they last seen?"

"According to my people, they were directly below the missile strike," Tyrol replied as he stared at the ground. "There's no way that they could have survived."

"I understand."

"Sir, How's Lt. Thrace?" questioned Tyrol as the Col. walked away.

"The doctor doesn't think that she'll make it through the night," he stated as he continued on his way.

* * *

**CIC**

"Alright people, the Cylons know that we are dead in the water-I want options on how to be **undead**. Any ideas?" asked Commander Adama as he looked around at the gathered officers, he noticed three that were missing.

"Where's Capt. Apollo, and Lt.'s Starbuck and Crashdown?"

"Sir, the CAG and Starbuck are in Life Station and Crashdown is listed as MIA."

"What happened?"

* * *

**Life Station**

"Son..." the Commander said quietly as he gently laid his hand on his shoulder.

"Huh...Dad?" said the sleepy pilot. "What's going on? Is everybody ok?"

"All are accounted for except Lt. Crashdown, and Specialist Cally."

"Are they going to search for them in the bay?"

"Son...the Cylon strike caused numerous fires and gases to escape in the Hanger Bay. I gave Chief Tyrol and his crew ten minutes to perform a sweep of the area before we clear everybody out and open the bay doors."

"Why? Never mind-it's SOP."

**0710**

* * *

**TBC**

Chapter III 0710 to 0715

**Preview: **What happened to Starbuck? Oh no---their going to open the hanger bay to the vaccum of space? will they find the trapped pair in time?


	3. 0710 to 0715

**30 Minutes**

**Chapter III**

**0710 to 0715**

* * *

_So sorry for the delay in putting this chapter up--I have been out of the country---Viva la Rota!_

* * *

**Reviews:**

_Aleja21-hope u like_

_GEM8-thanx_

_Renni-enjoy_

_Crookedpen-sorry 4 the wait_

_Legolanderin---the shielding caused a bubble of oxygen to be trapped_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **don't own anything

All it takes to change one's life is a split second decision. In half-n-hour relationships shall fall-while other's bloom. But one question still remains—will the crew survive this latest Cylon attack? Or will betrayal be their only future?

* * *

**Backflash**

_'The day started out as any other. The cylons attacked, we launched vipers to counter them. They sent in their Baystar, we sent in the Galactica. Boring. That is until one rumor set the entire crew against one another.'_

* * *

**0710 **

**Rubble**

"Hey Crash do you hear that? It sounds like their started to look for survivors in the rubble," Cally said weakly as she struggled to remain awake. "Their coming for us..." her voice lead off as she started to fall into a deep dark sleep. "Hang in there..."

* * *

**CIC**

"Col. Tigh, here is the final report on the damage to the hanger bay," stated Baltar as he entered the command area. "There's uncontrollable class Bravo and Charlie fires...there's no way that they can be put out-we have to remove oxygen from the fire triangle or we will lose the entire port side hanger bay. As it is the hull is threatening to collapse-we have to get the search teams out before we lose them as well."

"Frak it...we still have men who are buried in the rubble-they might be in an air pocket-I gave Chief Tyrol ten minutes to clear the area out before we cut the air supply to the bay area."

"No choice," stated Baltar as he showed the readouts to the the executive officer."We will lose more lifes unless we put those fires out now."

"Get me Chief Tyrol."

* * *

**Hanger bay**

"What? Repeat your last command. You want us to what?" questioned Tyrol as he looked over the destroyed hanger bay.

"I repeat: Clear hanger bay. We will be cutting off the oxygen supply and opening the area to the vaccum of space," repeated Col. Tigh.

"We still have men in there!" he shouted out, which caused the crew to pause and look over in concern. "We can't just leave them!"

"We can, and we will. CIC out."

"Frak me!" he yelled out as he slamed his hand into the bulkhead. "Damn military SOP."

"Chief, what's wrong?" asked Neri.

"They want us to clear out the hanger bay because their going to cut off the oxygen supply to put out the fires," he stated grimly. "All right people listen up, get your gear and clear out."

"What!"

"Why?"

"They want to cut off the bay from the rest of the ship to prevent the fires from spreading. Everybody out!" screamed the chief so he could be heard over the noise that the crew was making.

* * *

**Rubble**

"Ah," mumbled Crash as he was awaken by the sound of Tyrol yelling at him for living up to his call sign and crashing the raptor in the hanger bay launch bay again. "Sorry Chief..." he mumbled quietly as he tried to pull himself up out of his sleep but was stopped by the weight of the rubble surrounding him. "What the..." his voice trailed off as a flood of memory's came back to him in a matter of seconds. "Frak it. Chief! HELP! We're down here!" he called out again but his voice was being drowned out by the machinery.

* * *

**Hanger bay**

"Let's clear out of here," Hotdog said as he sighed at the loss of two of his closest friends and how they skated around one another with their feelings.

"Right," agreed Racetrack as he headed the way to where the other's were filing out.

* * *

**Hanger Bay: port side**

Lark paused as he watched the other's head out of the damaged hanger bay. Come on you two-give me a sign...please> he sliently pleaded as he looked over the affected area. Come on mom-you said they had been found on the port side hanger bay-but where>

"He..."

Lark froze in midstep at the soft call for help.

"Hey you!" called out Hotdog as he caught sight of the lone figure still by the bay doors. "We got to clear out!"

"Hang on, I think that I heard something!" he called back as he headed over to where he had heard the muffled call for help. "Come on you two-keep calling," he whispered.

"Tyrol," called out Hotdog as he started to head to where the other pilot ws located. "We might have something!"

"What?" he sounded stunned as he reached for the radio his belt. "CIC we have a survivor buried under the rubble," he said as he motioned for the others to head over to where the pilots were heading. "People we have a survivor...let's get them out!"

* * *

**CIC**

"Did he just say 'survivor'?" said a stunned Tigh as he reached for the desk to remain upright.

* * *

**Crash's thoughts**

"Hey do you here that?

"Their coming for us...

"Hang in there...

"Don't leave me alone."

* * *

**Cally's thoughts**

"How did all of this happen?

"One minute everything was going fine...

"and then-all hell broke out-

"I can't even open my eyes...

"To tired to stay awake..."

* * *

**Lark's thoughts**

"Two down...

"Two more to go

"Will anyone recognize me?

"Or will they just brush it off?

"I wonder...

"Was I in time?

"Or will I still fail in my mission...

"I have to stop him...

"before he manages to betray the human race."

* * *

**Apollo's thoughts**

"Lords of Kobal,

"Hear my prayer,

"Watch over the souls you take this day,

"Please watch over that of ..."

* * *

**0715**

**TBC**

Chapter 4: 0715 to 0720

Starbuck's illness is finally revealed to all. (bet you want to know what's put her in Med bay--haha, you'll have to wait)

Lark-who is he? Take a guess who he's there to stop.


	4. 0715 to 0720

**30 Minutes**

_Chapter 4_

_0715-0720_

**Disclaimer: **don't own a thing

* * *

All it takes to change one's life is a split second decision. In half-n-hour relationships shall fall-while other's bloom. But one question still remains—will the crew survive this latest Cylon attack? Or will betrayal be their only future?

* * *

**Backflash**

_'The day started out as any other. The cylons attacked, we launched vipers to counter them. They sent in their Baystar, we sent in the Galactica. Boring. That is until one rumor set the entire crew against one another.'_

* * *

**0715**

**Med Bay**

"Captain, may I speak with you in private?" questioned the Doctor as he motioned for the viper pilot to follow him into his office. "I have here the test results for Lt. Thrace..."

**

* * *

CIC**

"Correction, we have two," Dee corrected with a grin as she heard the names of the rescued pair. "Sir, it's Crash, and Cally!"

"Are they..." Baltar started.

"Alive and well. Chief Tyrol is requesting for you to delay..."

"Done," cut off Tigh as he glared at Baltar. "Tell the Chief to get them out of there safe and sound."

* * *

**Med Bay: Doc's office**

"Are you sure..?" Apollo lead off with a disbelieving look on his face as he returned his gaze at the fallen viper pilot. "She's..."

"Yes," the doctor repeated claimly for the seventh time, who was clearly amused at the CAG's behavior.

"But how..?"

The doctor shook his head and replied with an amused voice, "Captain, you really don't need an explaination on how..."

"Right...will she be alright?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"Yes Captain."

"Positive...?"

"Captain, I can assure you that I'm 100 percentpositive that the Lt.'stest results are 100 percent accurate."

* * *

**Med Bay**

"Lee," said Adama as he walked forward to stand beside his son as he exited the doctor's office. "What did the doctor say? Will Starbuck be all right?"

"Commander, the Lt..." Apollo started to replie as he turned to look at his father. "Commander she's ah...Starbuck's..."

"Lee, take a breath...nice and easy," he requested. "What's wrong with Kara?"

"Commander...she's...well you see Kara's..." his next words were drowned out by the sudden blaring of the Halon 1301 system.

"What!" the commander's shout could be heard outside of the Medbay even over the blaring Cylon warning alarms.

* * *

TBC

So sorry---my system went down 4 awhile & then I lost ALL of the saved data on my drive------I'll get the rest of this story up as soon as possible---it should be up by this weekend---I promise!

Next Chapter: 0720 - 0725 ------Cally & Crashdown are recovered ---the fire is put out-----and Starbuck's secert is all over Medbay


	5. 0720 to 0725

**CommLink **

**0720 – 0725**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **don't own anything

All it takes to change one's life is a split second decision. In half-n-hour relationships shall fall-while other's bloom. But one question still remains—will the crew survive this latest Cylon attack? Or will betrayal be their only future?

* * *

**Last time…**

_"Lee," said Adama as he walked forward to stand beside his son as he exited the doctor's office. "What did the doctor say? Will Starbuck be all right?" _

_"Commander, the Lt..." Apollo started to replie as he turned to look at his father. "Commander she's ah...Starbuck's..." _

_"Lee, take a breath...nice and easy," he requested. "What's wrong with Kara?" _

_"Commander...she's...well you see Kara's..." his next words were drowned out by the sudden blaring of the Halon 1301 system. _

_"What!" the commander's shout could be heard outside of the Medbay even over the blaring Cylon warning alarms. _

* * *

**Medbay**

"Move people!" shouted out the medic as he hurried toward the incoming survivors.

"Move!" yelled Tyrol as he helped move the gurney's into position. "Will they make it?"

"I don't know," replied Whitlock as bent down to take Cally's pulse.

* * *

Medbay 

"Hey Lt, you finally decided to wake-up and join the realm of the living," Cally said as she entered Crash's med room.

"Hi, Cally," he managed softly as he tried to sit-up, but was stopped by a stabbing sensation in his body.

"Easy, Crash. You just got out of major surgery," Cally stated as she reached to help him to sit-up.

"Cally about what happen..." he stated hesistently.

"I know sir...it suddent have happen," she sighed out softly. "I'll leave you alone now sir," she turned around and managed to get about two feet away before she was stopped by Crash's arm pulling her back toward the bed.

"Cally," he started to say as he saw her inner struggle. "Shut-up," was his last words as he closed his mouth over hers once again.

* * *

**Lark's POV: deserted hallway**

_'Come on Mom, you've been right so far...'_

_'Cally and Crash will be alright...'_

_'But will I make it in time...'_

_'Will I fail to save them to?'_

_'O Lords of Kobal...'_

_'Here my prayer...'_

"I know who you are."

* * *

**Cylon POV: deserted hallway**

_'Humans...'_

_'What causes them to fight so hard?'_

_'We have destroyed their homeworlds...'_

_'...and yet they still fight...'_

_'...I...cannot understand what gives them such strength...'_

_'I would like to know...'_

_'...but at last, I fear that my time here among the Galatica crew is over...'_

_'...for I have failed in my mission...'_

_'...and Cylons do not care for human influencies.'_

"Who are you?"

* * *

**Deserted hallway**

"I am called SkyeLark," stated the youth in a wornviper pilot uniform. "My friends call me Lark though," he said with a grin as he held the blaster directly at the Cylons chest.

"So...Lark," the Cylon stated slowly. "Who sent you here? There's no one with that name here aboard the Galactica," he replied certainly.

"Number one, you're not my friend..."

"Number two, the uniform sudda been a clue...

"Number three, SkyeLark's my callsign."

"Wait," pleaded the Cylon as he gazed into a pair of familiar eyes. "What's you're real name?" he asked suddenly as a feeling of complete and utter dread filled him.

The teen replied with a grin as he cuffed the once admired Col. "The name's Trey...

"Trey Adama."

* * *

**TBC: **

**Last chapter: 0725 to 0730**


	6. 0725 to 0730

**30 minutes**

**0725 to 0730**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **don't own a thing

_All it takes to change one's life is a split second decision. In half-n-hour relationships shall fall-while other's bloom. But one question still remains—will the crew survive this latest Cylon attack? Or will betrayal be their only future?_

_

* * *

_

**Last time...**

_"I am called SkyeLark," stated the youth in a wornviper pilot uniform. "My friends call me Lark though," he said with a grin as he held the blaster directly at the Cylons chest._

_"So...Lark," the Cylon stated slowly. "Who sent you here? There's no one with that name here aboard the Galactica," he replied certainly._

_"Number one, you're not my friend..."_

_"Number two, the uniform sudda been a clue..._

_"Number three, SkyeLark's my callsign."_

_"Wait," pleaded the Cylon as he gazed into a pair of familiar eyes. "What's you're real name?" he asked suddenly as a feeling of complete and utter dread filled him._

_The teen replied with a grin as he cuffed the once admired Col. "The name's Trey..._

_"Trey Adama."_

* * *

**Personal Log Entry **

**Specialist Cally**

**BattleStar _Galatica_**

**Start: 00195/0725Z**

How much can happen in thirty minutes?

One may never really know.

This morning was like any other.

I hide behind my fear of the Cylons…

I never even thought that they feared us.

Four of us nearly lost our lives because of something that we hadn't even done yet.

But that didn't even seem to matter to the Cylons or to their god.

Commander Adama is currently working with the president to weed out the rest of the Cylon sleeper agents and is excited at the idea of being a grandfather.

Meanwhile, Lt. Starbuck is currently attacking anybody who comes within seven feet of her…the docs have grounded her for the next six months.

Captain Apollo is currently a resident in MedBay.

Lt. Crashdown had been released from medical on the condition that he rests and doesn't try to fly anything for at least a week.

Me? I have the unfortunate duty of keeping Crash in bed…which really shouldn't be a problem.

As for the Cylon sleeper agent? Who would have thought that one of the hero's of the Cylon war was actually a member of the first generation of attempted humanoid cylons?

But now that I think back over the Cylon attack on the colonies…why was the Galatica the only Battlestar to survive that day?

The Cylons should have managed to destroy us easily.

People are starting to realize that alot of things from that day doesn't add up right...

Damn you…Col. Tigh.

And I guess thank-you as well.

**Personal Log Entry**

**Specialist Cally**

**BattleStar _Galatica_**

**End: 00195/0730Z**

* * *

**The End**


	7. Preview 4 part II

**30 minutes will be continued in**

**30 MINUTES: part II**

****

**The story will be about how Cally and Crashdown get together**

**and that of their daughter Ciana.**

**See what happens when a seven-year-old who's lost in the past**

**ends up breaking up the couple that Trey went back to save!**

**But most importently...**

**Can Trey and the vanishing Ciana bring back the giggling girl before **

**Apollo and Starbuck return home?**

**_Run Lark, Run!_**


End file.
